spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Plankton!
'Invader Plankton! '''is the sixty-sixth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters Leader Plankton! *Leader Plankton *Ace Snider (cameo) *Tasha the Twina (cameo) Invader Zim *Zim (debut) *Gir (debut) *Mini Moose (debut) *Dib (debut) Plot Leader Plankton travels to the surface world and decides to help Zim take over Earth. Story Ace had been on his laptop when Leader Plankton walked by. “Ace, I’m going to visit the surface world. I need you to rule the ocean for me while I’m gone. Think you can handle it?” Leader Plankton asked. “Absolutely!” Ace grinned. “Great!” Leader Plankton said, hopping in his rocket and launching out of the ocean. Meanwhile, Gir was outside, shaking Mini Moose around. “Gir! Stop shaking Mini Moose! You might accidentally activate the Doomsday Devi-” Zim began to shout before the Doomsday Device was activated, causing an explosion. This explosion had also effected Plankton’s rocket, sending him crashing down to the floor. "Eh, a rocket? I wonder what’s inside. Maybe the Tallest have sent me a gift for being such a great invader!" Zim grinned, grabbing the rocket, and quickly opening it. "Hey! What’s the big idea?!" Leader Plankton questioned, wearing a miniature water helmet. "Gah! Who the heck are you and why have you invaded my rocket?!" Zim questioned. "Your rocket? This is my rocket! And for your information, I’m Leader Plankton, the ruler of the ocean!" Leader Plankton explained. "Really? Well, I’m Invader Zim, lord of all humans!" Zim introduced, before laughing evilly. "Really?" Leader Plankton asked. "Well…not really, I’m currently in the process of taking over this filth ball, but I haven’t quite…accomplished it yet," Zim admitted. "Well, maybe I could help you," Leader Plankton suggested. "That sounds like a great idea! Then, the Tallest will finally see my true potential!" Zim grinned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it, greeny," Leader Plankton rolled his eyes, before hopping into his giant mechanical suit, terrorizing the city. ONE HOUR LATER The entire world was in complete chaos, all thanks to Leader Plankton and his giant mechanical suit. Zim grinned, perching himself on a throne, quickly ripping off his disguise. “That’s right, hyoomans! I’m an alien! And none of you were the wiser!” Zim said. “I knew it! I knew it! I kept on telling you guys, but no, you said I was crazy! Well, there he is right now! Alien Zim on a throne! THERE HE IS!” Dib growled, shouting at all of his classmates. "Welp, I better get going," Leader Plankton said, hopping into rocket and blasting off. "He seemed nice!" Gir grinned. "He sure did. I should talk to him more often. Anyway, now I’ve finally taken over this filth ball and no one can stop me! EVER!" Zim grinned, shouting. "No one except me!" Dib shouted, running towards Zim. Suddenly, a meteor fell from the sky and smashed Dib. This caused Zim to laugh. Gir began laughing as well. However, as the two were punching, Zim was quickly kicked down to the ground by Tasha the Twina. “Gah! Some weird white log hit me!” Zim growled. Suddenly, the police began running towards them. “Let’s get him!” the police shouted. "Gah! GAH!" Zim began to shout as Gir started shaking Mini Moose around. Suddenly, the memory eraser function of Mini Moose had been activated. Everybody’s minds (except Zim, Gir, Mini Moose, and Dib) were erased. "Huh, what the heck happened here?" the police asked. Zim quickly put on his disguise, shrugging. “I don’t know, but I think it has something to do with the big-headed kid under the rock,” Zim suggested. “Of course!” the police shouted and quickly grabbed Dib and handcuffed him. “H-Hey, what are you doing?! Don’t arrest the messenger!”” Dib said, beginning to panic. “It’s a good ending for everybody!” Zim grinned. Meanwhile, Leader Plankton’s rocket crashed into Bucket Of Evil. “Hello there, Sheldon,” Assistant Karen greeted. “Gah! Karen?! Don’t kill me!” Leader Plankton pleaded, cowering in fear. “Calm down, Sheldon. Anti-Plankton fixed me for you,” Karen said. “Oh..right. Forgot about that,” Leader Plankton said. Trivia *This is the first ''Leader Plankton! crossover. *This episode contains more Invader Zim characters than'' Leader Plankton! ''characters. Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Leader Plankton!